


Love's Unfortunate Scenario

by Hana



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Betryal, CEO!Jean, Crime, Drama, Jearmin side, M/M, More tags later, Mystery, Romance, amneisia, detective!eren, mentions of blood in first chapter since there is a murder, one again Eremin main, writer!Armin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hana/pseuds/Hana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin was born into a rich family. Everything he could have ever wanted was at his command. However on one fateful night all that was going to change with the death of his father, and him forgetting who he is. Now 10 years later he works as a romance novelist who hasn't even fallen in love in his life. Though criticized by his friends Armin thinks love isn't as powerful as he thinks, but all that is going to change once he meets the man similar to the one in his stories. </p><p>Watch as these two work together to solve the crimes of the missing Armin Smith, and find the killer of Erwin Smith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Unfortunate Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> Armin goes by Alex since he doesn't remember his name. However I will refer to him as Armin so it's easier for us all.

"Armin you're going to have to do this whether you like it or not." A man about 30 with slicked back blond hair and blue eyes tells his teenage son as they talk in his office. The situation was simple and could easily be solved with a simple "yes". However that is not where things took to the worst. Armin a young boy who was about fifteen years in age and much too young to be the heir to the Smith company, was now in an argument with his father. The two had been staring each other straight in the eye for hours now, and there was still no verdict to who the true winner of the conversation was. Each side seemed to holding up strong, however the teen seemed to have tears in his eyes due to stress.

"There is no way I'm going to do that!You promised that that was the one thing I had a choice in!" The young boy argues back at his father who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well things change Armin."

"And you can't cancel this at all!?"

"What's done is done. You will do as I say and that's final!"

"Why can't I just chose for myself!?"

"Because I said so!"

"But I've done everything you asked me for, for my entire life!This is the one thing I ask, a-and you're taking that away from me!"

"This is for the benefit for you since you won't have any down time."

"I'll find down time!"

"How do you know that?Never mind don't answer that, this conversation is over. Now let's go home already." The elder states as he taps his papers onto the desk making sure they were straight before leaving his desk.

"I hate you!"Armin exclaimed still steamed about their whole argument moved out of his way for his father to leave first as he wipes the tears from his face. Once his parent was out of the office, the teen followed his father out the company entrance. Once out, Armin took a moment to notice that the city was quiet for once. The wind of the city that would whisper to their ears each and every night was silent for the first time in months.

Feeling a bit anxious and cautious of the atmosphere, the blond teen took a deep breath in trying to prevent himself from strangling his father. Though in general he would never do that since he did love his father, however that never stopped him from dreaming it in his head. With fist clenched to the point where his knuckles were white, the teen stared at the ground as they made their way to the car. For a few minutes they walked until they reached the company parking lot where a limo awaited the two with a driver who was sleeping in the driver's seat.

With a few taps to the window, Erwin awakened the sleeping chauffeur and waited for him to open the looking down at the ground Armin waited for his father to get in as well, but when he heard the sounds of someone who got hit he immediately looked up. The chauffeur was knocked out and another one was holding his father slit his father's throat in front of him. Clasping his hands in front of his open mouth, Armin observed the blood that trickled down his father's throat as the body fell to the ground.

"FATHER!" Armin screamed as he ran over to his father's body holding it to his chest. "P-PLEASE COME BACK!P-PLEASE WAKE UP!" Armin begged to the corpse that wouldn't respond. As the tears he was holding back started to drip down his cheek, Armin let out a scream of agony not caring if the murder thought he looked ridiculous. "Father, I'm sorry!I love you, please come back!" He continued on with his pleas, hoping that all of this was a terrible what seemed like forever, Armin stayed this way grieving over his father's death and waiting for his time to join him.

However the another captor had other plans as the previous one was getting ready to rid of Erwin's body. Lifting up a metal pipe that he had, the man swing it as hard as he could across Armin's head causing the grieving teen to fall unconscious, and fall to the floor. Next the captor took Armin in his arms and started to carry him off to another place.

"I don't want you to suffer anymore than you have to. Hopefully that hit will prevent you from remembering anything. Until the day we meet again, I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. I had no other choice. I really didn't. Please forgive me."

* * *

**-10 years later-**

"Once again you made another great romance novel Alex. Who is you inspiration?" A short man with no hair questions as he pats the writer on his back at his congratulatory party.

"A-Ah, no one. To be honest I've never really fallen in love, but I'm really good at imagining a love! Songs and movies really help too." A 25 year old Armin modestly tells as he nervously scratches the back of his head with a forced laugh.

"Wait so you're telling me you have never fallen in love,and yet you write the best romance novels this country has ever seen?" Christa, a girl with similar looks to Armin comments from across the table.

"W-well y-yeah...Never really had much time to fall in love, and I don't know I feel like love is such a hassle anyways. I mean come on it makes people do crazy things."

"But that's why it's so powerful!It can make the strongest man go to his knees!" The bald man by the name of Connie states as he places the back of his hand to his forehead as he looked up to add more dramatic effect.

"Come on, I mean it's not such a bad thing to not like love. I mean come on, it's just an emotion."

"Just you wait one day you will eat your words Alex. Just you wait and see, when you fall in love it's gonna hit you hard." Christa replies confidently before taking a sip of her drink.

"Wanna bet?"

"Yes I do, what's the wager?"

"How about loser owes the other 500 dollars."

"Ah so much money."

"Yup that's why the stakes are high."

"I like that, deal." Armin and Christa shake hands to seal the deal meanwhile Connie chugs down the beer in his hand.

"Hwa! Now that that's over and done with let's cheers to our Armin. Always the minor character never the protagonist!" Christa teases earning her a light push from Armin who holds up his glass to his two friends and allows them to cheer to him. With a smile on his face, Armin chugged down his beer and let out an 'ahhh' when he was done. It had been so long since Armin had had a drink so he was happy that he could finally relax.

"Ah thanks for the party guys!I really feel like I can breath right now, it means a lot to me that you guys are proud of my work." The write thanks as he pats both his his friends on their backs.

"Well your parents I'm sure are more proud of you than we are, wherever they are." Connie comments.

"I hope they are." Armin hoped as he felt the scar on the right side of his head where he had gotten injured ten years ago. He wasn't sure how he got it, or how he ended up in an orphanage all those years ago but he was sure it was something bad. Ever since that day he woke up in the hospital with no ID or even memory of what happened before he was found in the middle of a park. With a heavy sigh Armin could remember all those hard years of school without parents and prayed that they were still looking for him. Although now that it had been ten years since he was found he highly doubted that they were still searching for him now.

"Ah no bad thoughts be gone! I am here to party!" Armin encourages himself as he lightly hits both of his cheeks to snap him out of his sad thoughts. His two friends who looked at him from across the table watched this but shrugged trying not to question Armin's odd tendencies.

"So Alex what is your next story going to be about?" Christa inquires happily excited to see how her friend will out do himself this time.

"Hmmmm,I was thinking a mystery romance with lost of drama in it. The main guy is handsome tall with forest green eyes and scar under his right eye horizontally. He is a detective off to find how kidnapped a girl from a rich family. In doing so he is given a partner who is a girl with long blond hair blue eyes and about shoulder length to him. They both solve the mystery together and slowly fall in love but their love is forbidden."

"OOOOOOOH, I am super excited to read this one! How much progress did you make on it?"

"As much as you just heard right now."

"Boo no fun."

"Well you have to wait ."

"But you take forever."

"Perfection takes time. Anyways, it's pretty late i better get some rest so I can start on that new story."

"You can't leave early from your own party!" Connie complains.

"I can and will. See you guys some other time." Armin dismisses himself with a wave to his friends as he goes outside the restaurant and into the cold night. As perusal, the night was quiet. This made Armin feel uneasy for a reason he could not understand, and yet he shook this feeling off so that he could get home. Making sure to grasp onto his bag tightly, Armin speed walk through the town. When he was a few feet away from his house however, he could hear footsteps from behind him. Looking over his shoulder he saw a man with a dark jacket running towards him looking like he was being chased.

Choosing to not get himself involved in what was happening, or rather seen Armin saw an old shed his neighbor had and hid inside there until the coast was clear. Covering his mouth to prevent his rapid breath from giving his position away, the blond tried his best to steady his breath those his body was telling him to run like hell. In no time the sounds of men shouting started to be come audible to Armin's ears causing his heart to race and sweat start to form. He didn't want to die, and he sure as hell wasn't going to so long as he was quiet.

With closed eyes, Armin allowed his sense of hearing to concentrate on the sounds happening outside. For once in his life, Armin was glad the night was quiet for it gave him the upper hand in this type of situation. As he listened into the sounds the night had to offer, the writer could hear chatter from the outside which sounded like a group of about three-to-five into what they were saying, Armin could already tell that whoever was being chased had stole something from them and that they were determined to get it back.

What Armin did next was something that his fully sober mind would have never done. He started to move forward a bit to look at the crack in the door to observe the people's faces. Allowing what little light the night had to offer into the shed, Armin observed men in dark clothing and shades covering their face. Digging into his bag to record what he was seeing for references, he took out the paper and pen and started writing down ignoring the sounds coming from inside the shed. Right in the middle of writing down his observations, the blond saw two gloved hands in front of him that soon went to cover his mouth and hold them against the unknown body behind him. Releasing the paper and pen so that he could free himself, Armin did his best to fight off his captor.

"Shh, do you want to get caught?" The anonymous person threatened into Armin's ear which immediately stopped his squirming, however that didn't stop him from trying to see the person's face. Standing in the arms of this anonymous person, Armin calmed himself down knowing that this person would not hurt him. After all if he planned on hurting him he would have done him in a while a go after all. Now waiting for the shaded men to leave the two in the shed listened in careful until the key words 'back to HQ' were said and foot steps heading to the opposite direction were heard.

After that was over and done with, the man holding onto Armin and checked if the coast was clear for the both of them. Once it was the man stepped out as Armin bent over picking up his paper and pen. After that he went out and was greeted with the forest green eyes he had only dreamed up of in his mind. Letting his eyes roam down a little, Armin saw a scar running down the person's left eye ; not exactly what he was looking for but close enough.

"Y-You w-who are you!?" Armin questioned as he pointed the live action version of his vision right in front of him.

"Relax, My name is Eren Jaeger. I'm a detective." The man named Eren pulled out his badge to confirm with Armin that he wasn't a threat.

"W-Who were those guys!?"

"That information is confidential, I'm sorry...Be careful and pay attention to your surroundings."

"I-I WAS!Why do you think I was hiding in the shed?"

"I don't know, I thought you got you were trying to spy on those guys. I'm going to have to take you to the station with me."

"M-Me why?"

"You saw and heard too much, and you seem to be writing something down. I have to make sure you're not an informant."

"I can tell you I'm not okay!I'm just a writer trying to get home after a party."

"Sorry, can't do you're coming with me."

"I won't."

"It's too late for this bull shit!" Eren complained as he took Armin's arm and began to carry him like a firefighter would with a burn victim.

"H-HEY LET ME GO!"

* * *

"So what's the news?" An old man ask his secretary who had just came up to him to report his findings.

"I'm sorry sir. There is still no sign of your grandson anywhere." The employee replies sadly not knowing what else to tell the old man.

"Ah I see, you can go now Secretary Carla." The old man replied with a heavy heart.

"I'm so sorry you still can't find him Mr. Smith." A man about the same age as Armin with ash-brown hair and an undercut tells the elder.

"You would think I would have given up by now."

"No of course not."

"I'm so sorry we couldn't find him too Mr. kristien."

"No, no you finding your grandson is more important that me meeting him again."

"It's just after Erwin died, I only have little Armin to hope and pray that he still is."

"Understandable sir."

"You may leave me, tell your father we will have our meeting tomorrow."

"Yes, ." The man who went by the name kristien dismisses himself walking out of the door.

"I'm sorry . But now that it's been ten year I don't know where to find him anymore...I lost track...But I'm sure one day we will. And when that day comes, I'll be ready."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. I made this at 3 in the morning. I'm actually really excited for where this story is going. If you want to talk to me please check out my tumblr http://hana-chanfiction.tumblr.com/!! I would really appreciate the support and stuff. I also will try my best to update that blog so maybe those who follow will get updates on how the writing process is going.
> 
> Also please check out my other fanfics!!! You won't be disappointed I hope.


End file.
